


More Than Friends

by majestictrashcan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Dosen't Like Cats, Dom Bucky Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers has a Cat, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Virgin Steve Rogers, relationship, steve rogers - Freeform, stucky-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestictrashcan/pseuds/majestictrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have a good relationship as friends, and this damned cat of Steve's is about to make Bucky's dreams come true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to all the amazing others on this site.. please enjoy!!1!  
> Any mistakes are my own.

Steve and Bucky did live together, but they never thought of each other more than friends. Well, at least Steve didn't. They would sleep together for warmth because of Steve's illnesses; but that was normal to him. Steve looked up to Bucky as a best friend and he didn't want to loose that. They lived in a small apartment with one bedroom and two twin beds pushed together, almost as a queen size. Bucky didn't mind because he liked to "cuddle" with Steve.. and the cat. The cat was always there, and it would just stare at Bucky- somehow making him severely uncomfortable- but he let it stay anyways. And Steve knew very well how much Bucky disliked cats. Despite this, he still let Steve keep it. 

It was a breezy spring day when the cat got out of their third story window and jumped onto the thick tree branch that touched the sill. Steve noticed it's absence as soon as they got home, and Bucky almost didn't say or do anything about it. Steve jumped onto the counter in the kitchen, moving the curtain of the window and tried calling for the cat, watching it stare at him and ignoring., Bucky watching in amusement (he did have nice view after all..). After a while, Bucky picked Steve up from the counter and placed him carefully on the ground to try and get the cat himself. It came to conclusion that he had to carefully balance on the branch and retrieve it, and he grabbed the cat and tossed him to the counter inside. He looked at the scratches on his arms and hands as he climbed back in, shutting the window. 

"Thank you Buck- oh wow, your arms are bleeding.." Steve sat him down and helped him wash his arms and he sprayed bactine on the cuts. Bucky watched him and blushed at his soft feminine touch. Steve applied pressure to the bleeding spots and Bucky placed one hand on Steve's cheek and Steve looked at him,"You feeling okay Buck?" They looked into each other's eyes,"Yeah, I'm fine Stevie.." He said before he swiftly locked their lips together. Steve's eyes widened as he blushed dark and looked at Bucky, who had his eyes closed. He didn't make any moves, nor did he move himself. Bucky broke the kiss and looked at Steve and he giggled,"Sorry, I couldn't help it-" He let out before Steve pressed his lips against his. Buck was surprised, but he wasn't complaining. He put his hand on the blonde's knee and Steve stood up from his chair across from Bucky. Bucky pulled him close and slowly sat him in his lap. Steve broke the kiss, blushing darker than before,"W-What are we gonna do?" Bucky pondered the question and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and kissed his cheek,"We'll see, won't we?" He then started to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving a few light love marks. Steve held onto Bucky's shirt shaking, never feeling this feeling before. He couldn't make out what he felt, but it was strong. Bucky started to undress Steve and the blonde watched him, starting to undo buttons on Bucky's shirt as well. Bucky admired the body in front of him and chuckled,"Wow I.. I can't believe you're letting me do this." He genuinely smiled and Steve's heart exploded,"You talk too.. m-much!" Bucky had found his sweet spot and bit down on that spot of his collarbone. Steve whimpered and let out a moan. Bucky kept sucking and nibbling while working on his pants and slid them down with his boxers. He stopped teasing his collarbone observed the blonde's shaft. Steve bit his lip and was a little embarrassed from the look on the brunette's face,"Bucky.. stop staring.." Bucky giggled and made Steve stand up so his length was perfect height to his mouth,"Getting shy on me, Rogers?"

Steve blushed dark and bit one of his fingers,"N-No.." and he left it at that. Bucky looked up at him ass he started to pump his shaft, Steve blushing darker and darker, covering his mouth some,"M-mnn.." After doing this he positioned his length and licked from his base to his tip, earning a jolt and a shaky moan from Steve. Bucky smirked and giggled,"You're doing good.. doll." he started sucking on his tip while staring straight up at him. Steve watched Bucky and threw his head back when he deep throat him. He let out a moan and pulled on Bucky's hair softly and came in his mouth, not being able to take the pleasure anymore. Bucky swallowed it and Steve looked at him flushed,"D-Did you just.. swallow it?" Bucky giggled,"You don't mind, do you?" He winked and Steve didn't say anything, but Bucky knew he didn't. Bucky got up and picked Steve up, dropping his pants and boxers to the ground, walking to the bedroom (closing the door so that damned cat didn't get in) and laying him down on the bed and he climbed on top of him. He held one of his hands on the bed and locked them in yet another passionate kiss. Bucky broke the kiss slowly and sat up to finish unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his chest to Steve. Though Steve has seen his muscles and pecs before, this time was different to the both of them. He undid his belt and looked at Steve,"You wanna do the rest?" He gulped and nodded, sitting up slowly. He undid his buttons and zipper and pulled his pants down to his knees and starred at the bulge through his boxers. Steve's face turned completely red as well as his ears and he slowly pulled his boxers down with the pants. Bucky watched Steve as his length sprung out. Steve didn't know how to react. It was so.. big. He looked up at Bucky to get a gesture that said 'well, you know what to do'. And deep down, he did know what he meant. He knelt down and licked Bucky's slit at the tip and Bucky moved Steve's hair out of his face and bit his lip softly. Steve looked up at him and licked only on his tip, the most sensitive part. He earned a moan,"Fuck Stevie.. you're good at this.." He thrust slowly into his mouth and Steve took it out and licked the sides and all the way up. Bucky almost came as he lay Steve down and kissed his neck and down his chest, leaving some marks on his way.

Steve was already hard again and he propped himself up on his elbows to try and see what Bucky was doing. Next thing he knew it, Bucky lifted Steve's leg and licked his entrance. Steve covered his mouth and watched him, trying not to moan. Bucky keeps going and starts to fondle Steve while doing so. Steve laid back and arched his back some while keeping his mouth covered. Bucky then sat up and crawled to the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing some lube and a condom. He went back and opened the top, squeezing a little bit on his fingers and spread some on his hole. Steve flinched at the coldness and Bucky looked up at him,"Are you ready, doll?" he waiting for a nod from Steve and continued. Bucky then pressed on Steve's hole, slowly inserting his finger. Steve grasped onto the bed sheets and Bucky paused,"Do you want me to stop-?" "N-No.." Bucky nodded and soon he had his whole finger in. He let the blonde adjust and he sat up to give him a kiss,"You're doing real good baby.. so good" Steve kissed back and looked up at Bucky,"You can keep going now, Buck.." Bucky nodded and kissed his cheek and slowly thrust his finger and moved it around. Steve let out a moan and Bucky started to insert a second finger when he felt Steve was ready. Steve panted softly,"Bucky.. that's enough.." Bucky looked up at him,"Are you sure?" Steve nodded,"I.. I want you.." Bucky flushed a dark red and kicked off his pants and boxers. He slowly took his fingers out and opened the condom with his teeth. Steve looked at him,"Why do you even have condoms in the first place?" Bucky shrugged,"You never know when things like this could happen. Even I had no idea." Steve blushed and Bucky smiled as he put the condom on. Then he kissed Steve's thigh and his neck, and then his lips. He positioned himself at his entrance. Steve braced himself and Bucky kissed his cheek and slowly entered him. Steve wrapped his arms around his neck and he opened his legs wider for Bucky. Soon, Bucky was in all the way and Steve was holding on tighter now. Bucky kissed his ear and seductively whispered,"Are you ready, baby..?" Steve shuddered at his deep tone and nodded. Bucky started thrusting and nibbled on his ear. Steve panted softly and Bucky moaned,"Ah Stevie.. you're so tight.." He picked up the pace some and Steve scratched his back. Soon Bucky started thrusting faster and he hit Steve's prostate. Steve gasped and let out moans and whimpers,"B-Bucky~! T-There!" He scratched his back harder and didn't move so every time he thrust he would his that spot. It wasn't long until Steve felt a knot in his stomach and came on his chest and Bucky came soon after. He came in the condom and rode out both of their orgasms as he gave Steve a wet kiss. He slowly eased out of him, panting softly and threw away the condom. Steve stayed in bed to catch his breath and sat up. Bucky looked over at him,"Do you need your inhaler?" Steve smiled softly,"No, I'm fine." Bucky came back with a washcloth and cleaned them both up and he hugged him,"Stevie." Steve looked up at him, flustered,"Yeah, Buck?" 

"I love you, ya know that?"

Steve blushed and nodded,"Yeah, I know."


End file.
